Rikka
by HeartoftheKingdom
Summary: Orihime Inoue is the new girl at school with a mysterious past. 7 years ago, there was an incident that left the girl in a critical state. She disappeared, as if she was never there. Now 17 years old, Orihime starts her first and last year at Karakura High School. There's just one problem. Orihime isn't completely human. *Under Construction*
1. Ready Set Start

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first bleach fanfic. I plan on making this a series and the major focus is going to be Orihime. I have more stories and one-shots in the works and this is just one of many! Hope you enjoy my story

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

"Is she ok?"

"There is too much blood"

"Her face is severely damaged, what do we do?"

"Get the other doctor!"

"Get the scalpel!"

"The monitor is going flat! Get the pad! Turn it up to 120!"

An electric shock ran through the girl's body.

"It's still flat! Do it again!"

The monitor then started to beep once more. The doctor sighed.

"She is safe for now, is he here?" he asked worryingly.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. A fairly tall man with a large white coat walked. He surveyed the room and smiled. He walked towards the doctor and the girl's body on the bed. He looked down at her. she was bleeding all over her body and had burns all over as well. Just by looking at her, he could tell that lots of her bones were broken. The man looked at the girl's face. Burns and deep wounds covered half her face. And her eye.

 _"Damn, her eye."_ The man thought.

He turned and looked at the doctor who operated on her. He smirked.

"Now now. You all summoned me when I was in the middle of an important episode of "When the Tides Turn"! Ezra was about to tell Kai hat he loved her!" the man said.

The doctor looked at the man like he was crazy. The other doctors and nurses were all slightly looking at each other.

The main doctor continued to throw a look at the man, "Well we apologize for interrupting your **_important_** TV show, but as you can tell there is a little girl _**dying**_ on that table! We needed your help!"

The man stared at the doctor and sighed, "There isn't much I can do. She is far too injured to do anything. Even if we do surgery, there is too much damage to have- what's her name?"

The main doctor looked over at the girl's chart, "Orihime Inoue."

The man continued, "Right, Orihime. Well there is too much damage to Orihime recover. She will die soon."

At that moment, a small whimper was heard throughout the room. The auburn, burnt orange haired girl was starting to open her eyes. They were brown, but the whites of her eyes were bloodshot. Her eyes were dull, as if she was trying to wake up from a never ending nightmare. She turned her head slightly towards the man in the white coat. Her dull eyes shed tears.

"Please," she whispered hoarsely, " Please, save me. I promised him that I would live." Then she passed out, and the heart monitor went flat once more.

All the doctors and the nurses flocked to help the girl.

"Start charging!"

One if the female doctors turned and looked at the man. "Do something!" she said angrily.

The man smirked a bit and sighed. He went over to Orihime's bed and yanked out all the equipment tied to her. Everyone in the room went into to shock. One of the doctors was close to punching him.

"You are going to kill her" he yelled. The man paid them no mind as he wheeled the girl out of the room.

"Someone stop him!" someone yelled.

Security just watched the man walk out with Orihime and didn't try to stop him. The main doctor ran up to the security and demanded answers.

"He was given the permission to take her before even being asked to come. We have the note and email from the higher ups. There is nothing we can do except hope the girl doesn't die." One of the security guys said.

Another security guard nodded in agreement. "We also can't talk about the girl or him in the media. All stories of her won't get out, and none of us are suppose to talk about what happened tonight. If we do, the bosses will sue you most likely."

The main doctor's eyes widened as he growled in frustration.

" _You crazy dumbass, take care of her."_

The man seemed to hear the main doctor's thoughts. He turned around and gave a flashy smirk. The main doctor watched as the man took Orihime out of the hospital. Anyway and never heard from again.

* * *

 _7 years later_

An auburn haired teen was seen sitting in the office of an older man. She was wearing a white button up with picture of a rose on the pocket. She also was wearing dark blue jeans and some tan ankle boots. As she sat down, her bright brown eyes wandered around the room. She heard the older man clear his throat. She focused her attention on him and the paper in his hand.

"I am glad you will joining Karakura High School, . I have been looking through your file. Are sure you will be ok living on your own? I read what happened with your brother, I'm sorry about what happened." the principal said.

Orihime gave a small smile. She didn't mind talking about her brother. It brought her happy memories and filled her heart with warmth. However, talking about the _**incident**_ was a whole other thing.

"It is fine, but I can't wait to start tomorrow! It will be my first time in high school. I'm kinda bummed out that it is my last year though. Maybe I would join lots of clubs. Do they have a baking club here!?" Orihime started to ramble on, hinting here nervousness. "Um I'm sorry sir! I am going to be fine!" she said with a nervous laugh. She rubbed the back of her head.

The principal nodded towards her. He handed her back her file and gave her a smile.

"You start bright and early tomorrow . You can get your uniform after you leave the office. We are glad you are here!" The principal said.

Orihime bowed and wave the principal goodbye. As she walked down her new school's hallway, Orihime was in bliss. This was the start of a whole new life. She hasn't been to an actual since the incident. Orihime then grimaced.

" _No time thinking about something so depressing. Let's think about my first day of High School tomorrow!"_ She thought. Orihime then did a little twirl as she skipped happily towards the uniform office.

She was deep into her thoughts when her cellphone started to ring. Orihime looked down at the screen and smiled when she saw who it was. Happily, she swiped the green answer sign and brought the phone to her ear.

" _Well, well, well. I thought you wouldn't pick up! I thought you would have been busy with school and all."_ the voice on the other end said. Orihime smiled.

"I just finished up with the principal. I am on my way to get my uniform now! I am excited!" she said happily.

The voice on the other end sighed, "I am happy for you Orihime, but you know, after today, you can't contact me as much right?"

Orihime then gave a frown. Of course she knew this. This is why she didn't start high school at 15. She would have to leave _him_ and start living by herself. That would be difficult due to her _condition._

 _"I can practically hear your frowning Orihime. Cheer up kid! You are growing up! Time for you to venture out and explore. Maybe even find a cute boyfriend and settle down!"_ the voice chuckled.

"Wha!? W-wait! Mr.U-" Orihime stuttered. The voice on the other end started to howl with laughter.

"I am messing with you Orihime! What did I tell you about calling me Mr.? It's doctor to you." The voice said. "After all, who saved your life?"

Orihime laughed. He did save her life all those years ago. She would be forever thankful, no matter what happens to her.

"You did. But, thank you Doc! Oh, I see the uniform office! I guess this is goodbye." Orihime said sadly.

"You will be fine. Just remember to don't stay in water too long. Goodbye... for now." the voice replied.

Orihime smiled and hung up the phone. She stared at her phone for the long time. Her brown eyes started to swell with tears, so Orihime quickly wiped her eyes. She wouldn't let anyone see her like this. This was a new life for her, and she was scared. Yet, she was excited as hell. Orihime skipped towards the office to finally get her uniform and to start her new beginning.

* * *

The doctor stared at his phone. Orihime's picture stayed on the screen for one second more. The doctor sighed and turned around in his chair. He ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed.

"Shit." he mumbled.

He closed his eyes and was put into deep thoughts. It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl. Oh no, it's the exact opposite. He knew Orihime would be ok. She could protect herself. It was _who_ she was going to have to protect herself from was what he was worried about.

Suddenly, a tall man with tan skin and a mustache came into the room. The doctor opened his eyes and looked at the man.

"Hey Tessai! How's it hanging? Did my show come on yet? "When the Tides Turns" is having a big season finale. Spoiler alert, Ezra finds out that Kai had a kid with Romeo." The blond haired doctor said excitedly.

Tessai shook his head, " , are you sure it's ok for Orihime to go out?"

Kisuke Urahara's happy expression turned slightly dark. "Straight into business I see. Alright, no reason to be dodgy. No, I'm positive it isn't ok for her to go alone. That doesn't mean it isn't time for her to though."

Tessai looked at Urahara wry, "Are you not worried about the Soul Society? What will you do if they find about Orihime or the project? Or worse! What if-"

"Tessai," Urahara interrupted, "Calm down would ya? I thought of everything, so don't worry for now. I trust Orihime, she won't reveal anything... yet"

Tessai's eyes widened, "What do you mean by "yet"?"

Urahara shook his head and smiled. He grabbed his green and white stripped bucket hat and placed it on his head. He looked directly into Tessai's eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment. Now, let's watch my show!"

Urahara walked out he room leaving a stunned Tessai. What Tessai didn't see was the dark look starting to form on Urahara's face. He was thinking about the future and he knew what was starting to happen.

" _This is dangerous and a complete gamble even for me. What ever happens now changes everything. For me, for Tessai, for the project, and definitely Orihime. Looks like a hell of a war is gonna happen soon."_

* * *

Orihime lied in her bed at her new apartment. Urahara helped pay for it, but he cut her off after that.

 _"It will be too dangerous, don't you think? I am not really suppose to be "here", so I can't buy you anything anymore. Don't think I left you out to dry though. I found an old aunt of yours who will be willing to help with support. I told her you stayed with a "special" foster home for kids, and she bought it full heartedly."_

Orihime stared at her bare ceiling, maybe she would hang up some fairy lights. Orihime's eyes started to shine in the dark as she started to dream about her new room design. Sleep started to overpower the auburn haired teen. Orihime then reached to the side of her headboard. She searched around until she found a switch. Orihime flipped it, and then her bed started to glow a dim blue light. Orihime sighed in relaxation and as bundled up herself in her covers.

Her eyelids grew heavy, and they shut.

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped everyone like the first chapter of the Rikka series. I planned to do about 3 of them, Rikka: Project Omega being Book 1. Maybe 20 chapters each for each series. I haven't fully decided. As you can tell, this will be an Orihime centric fanfic. Though, don't worry readers! ichihime wlll shine through greatly! ( I'm a hopeless romantic who needs to see them in my fic). So I hope you all stick around to read the "Rikka" series!


	2. Morning Simulation

_Auburn hair slapped across the girl's face as she ran through the forest. Rapid footsteps were gaining on her. The cold breeze did nothing to cool her aching sweating body. The forest was silent, as if all the creatures decided to stop breathing in anticipation. The auburn haired teen kept running as fast as she could. She couldn't see very well. It was dark and no stars were present. Not even the moon. As soon as the teen ran into an open field, her legs gave out._

 _A shadow appeared over her fallen body. The teen felt her head forced up as she stared into the depts of this person's lifeless eyes. The person smirked as he leaned close to the girl's ear._

 _"You can't run forever. Where ever you go, **I will find you.** " he whispered. _

_Then the man brought a sword and pointed towards the girl. His arm raised and the teen shrunk in fear._

 _He swiped down, and she screamed._

* * *

Orihime shot up from her bed and held her heart. It was beating controllably fast and hard against her rib cage. Her eyes widened as she tried to figure out where she was. Orihime raised two fingers and placed it on the opposite arm. She felt the coolness of it and started to relax.

Every time she had a nightmare or got stressed out, she had to do this. Her body temperature would rise to unhealthy levels, causing her to get sick or overheat. It was just a side affect of what Urahara did to her. It didn't bother Orihime though. He did what he had to do to save her life. This was a simple price to pay.

Without _**the project**_ she would have lost her life like her brother that night.

Orihime shook her head, "No time for thinking like this. It's time to get ready!"

Orihime then flipped the switch and turned off the blue light on her bed.

The auburn teen then stretched and hopped off her bed. She gathered her uniform and under garments before heading into the shower. Orihime stripped off her clothing and stared at her body. Her eyes trailed down to the huge scar across her stomach. It was in the some what shape of a lightning bolt. Urahara had asked if she wanted it covered like the rest of her scars.

 _"No." Orihime had said._

 _"And why is that ?" Urahara had questioned. Orihime just shook her head and Urahara left it as it was._

Orihime didn't want to get rid of it because it was a symbol. A symbol of her survival and her brother's wish. Orihime then took a quick shower and put on her uniform, a grey blazer, a grey skirt, a white shirt, and some brown shoes. She decided against knee socks and went with just ankle. Orihime brushed her hair down and grabbed her bag. She was ready. Ready to finally start a normal life. With one quick peak, Orihime turned away and shut her door.

* * *

A/N: This is a really short chapter, but I owe you all something. I have been busy with traveling and didn't fin the time to update. But, I have been writing stories and have a lot on the way.


	3. Beginnings

The sun was shining bright in the cloudless blue sky. It wasn't too hot, as the wind blew through Orihime's hair. Walking down the street had to be the best experience for her in a long time. She was able to run and dance on the sidewalk. Growing up in Urahara's care, he banned her from the outside world. He feared for her life and she was grateful for that. However, Orihime missed doing this. Just walking to school and a nice day. The only thing missing was Sora.

Orihime sighed. Right now wasn't the time to grieve. In a few minutes, she would be at Karakura High School, being a normal high school student. A dark thought flashed in her mind. She slowed down her walking and bowed her head.

"I am not normal."

Her body was altered severely from the procedure. She lost skin, but gained something in return and what she gained changed her whole biology. Orihime now has side effects from what Urahara did to her, so a normal life wasn't possible.

Orihime clenched her fist.

"Watch out!", someone yelled.

Suddenly, Orihime found herself on the hard ground. Her eyes widened, and the bright gray they were turned dull. Orihime felt panic swell in her. She reached out her hand and wrapped it around the neck of the person on top of her. She was about to clenched the throat when she heard a young man groan.

"Shit, I am sorry. That damn biker almost hit you."

Orihime couldn't see well when her eyes got tis way. She mainly saw the aura of someone or the outline of them. after accessing she wasn't in danger she blinked a few times and her eyes turned to its normal color. That is when she saw bright orange hair.

... wait, Bright orange?

" I am so sorry! I should have been looking!" Orihime managed to say. She was blushing, pink dotted her face.

The man offered his hand and pulled her up. That is when she got a good look at him. He was tall, and eyes so brown it made her fee like she was melting in them. His hair was bright orange, the strangest of colors, but she couldn't say anything. Her hair was only a few shades darker than his. That is when she saw what he was wearing. It was the school uniform for Karakura.

"It's fine. You go to Karakura High? I see your uniform, which I ruined a bit. Fuck, sorry."

Orihime gave small laugh," Really it is ok. It was my fault. Yes, I am going to Karakura. It's my first day actually. I am a 3rd year,"

"I am a 3rd year too. The fact that it's your first day here makes me feel even worse."

"Don't be, I have been known to space out a lot and get my self hurt. I am Orihime."

"Ichigo"

"Well nice to meet you Ichigo."

Ichigo then checked the time on his phone, " Fuck, we only have 10 minutes before the gate closes, we should run."

Orihime pumped her fist in the air and nodded excitedly and the two started to run towards the school.

" I forgot to ask, what class are you in?"

"3-F"

"That's good, I am in the same class. That way we have a good excuse to why we are late."

"Because, you were helping the new girl find the school."

"Exactly."

Orihime laughed. This wasn't how she imagined her first day going, but it didn't matter. She was enjoying it.

* * *

A man in a white trench coat sits quietly in front of a dead body. A vile in his hands leaked a golden, shiny fluid. The body was extremely pale and the eyes were gold.

"Another subject failed."

The man groaned a put down the vile and smirked. Of course, the subject failed. The fluid would only accept one vessel.

"Soon, Orihime Inoue. I know your still alive, and I'll find you.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me guys! I am so sorry about not updating. A lot of things has been going on in my life and my laptop broke on top of that. However, I was able to get a tablet that does the job fine. Happy New Year's everyday. My resolution is to update more for you guys!


End file.
